


Stiles & the Wolf Beast

by chibiyvonne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiyvonne/pseuds/chibiyvonne
Summary: Stiles Stilinski grew up in the small town of Beacon Hills, just him and his dad the Sheriff. Stiles did of course have dreams of more than life this town where nothing ever really happens. Those dreams of course meant leaving his father alone something he couldn't do since he lost his mom. This all changes when one night he goes into the woods looking for dad only to find him in the old Hale house. The whole family had disappeared about 10 years ago, along with a few guest, his best friend Scott being one of them.  Finding his dad locked up Stiles also find some kind of wolf beast that says it is the missing Derek Hale.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I put a lot of work and heart into this. I hope you enjoy :3

A long time ago outside the small town of Beacon Hills, inside the forest reserve stood a house. It was home to the sweetest loving family known as the Hales. Talia and Robert lived with their three lovely children, and his brother Peter. The eldest daughter Laura was a bit of a wild child and always spoke her mind without a second, that didn’t stop her from wanting to help people in need. Volunteering at the soup kitchen or organizing a group from school to spend time with seniors at the local home. The youngest daughter Cora was quite the opposite of her big sister; more quiet not as wild but just outspoken as Laura. She also preferred working and helping animals more than people; the shelter was like a second home to her. Then there was the second oldest child and only son Derek. The silent bruiting type, who seemed to be nothing more than cold hearted with ice in his veins. Despite how he came across to others, it didn’t stop his family and few friends he had from loving or caring for him. 

One cold winter’s night Derek’s parents decided to throw him a small party for his 16th birthday before Christmas break. Everyone had a task of putting a helping hand in getting everything together. Talia making food and his favorite cake; with help from her good friend Melissa McCall but everyone just called her Mrs. McCall. Her son Scott and Cora was in the living room helping Robert with setting up the decorations. He had chosen a basketball theme to show his son how proud he was of Derek for making the team captain at school. Peter well all he had to do to stay out of trouble was inviting Derek’s friends to this party and bring their own little gifts. Erica, Boyd, Jackson, and Isaac were very happy to come in celebrate friend’s birthday even if wasn’t going to big party; like Jackson would’ve liked it to be. 

Everything was going great once things got started. Laura showed up about half an hour late with her friend Lydia in toe, no doubt coming from the mall to find outfits for the party. Lydia was the fashion queen at Beacon Hills high, there is nothing wrong with wanting to look your best even for the smallest parties. Talia was mad at Laura for showing up late but at least she remembered the gift, so she would give her a lecture later. The guests were having a good time between chowing down the food, mingling, and video games everyone was happy. That was except for the birthday boy himself Derek who mostly clung to the wall and only spoke when spoken to. 

Peter had pulled his nephew into the main hallway for a little chat. “So tell me Derek, you just turned sixteen. Parents throw you this big party where your friends and sisters are having fun, but for some reason you don’t seem to be.” The bruiting teen just rolled his eyes at his uncle’s comment, which earned him a smack to the back of his head. 

“Hey! I’m having a simple conversation with you here. No need for any of exaggerated eye rolls you give everyone.” Derek raised one eyebrow at Peter before speaking. 

“This just isn’t my thing. Honestly a small cake and couple gifts is all I wanted nothing more. Mom and dad wanted to do this just because it’s my big 16th birthday and to show off how proud they are for making team captain of the basketball team…but it’s just too much for me.” 

There was a knock at the door as he finished speaking. Peter just shook his head pulling out a pack of smokes from his pocket. “Whatever you say kiddo. Look go answer the door I’m going out back for a quick smoke, don’t tell your mom.” Peter said walking towards the back door in the kitchen. Derek rolled his eyes again walking to the front door as another knock came.  
When he opened it all that stood there in the cold was, in his opinion, a hideous looking old women wearing a ratty coat for warmth and holding a single red rose. 

The old women held the flower out to him with a small timid smile as she spoke. “Please young man…would you accept this rose from me, in exchanged for shelter from the bitter cold?”

Derek looked at the rose then at the women with disgust in his eyes. “Look I don’t a rose nor is there room for you here. So take the path to the main road to town and bother someone else you old hag.” He spoke harshly slamming the door closed in the old women’s face. Little did he know it would be the worst mistake of his life.

Talia runs into Derek in the doorway of the living room on his way back to the party. “Honey, was there someone at the door? I thought I heard knocking.” She says with a little concern in her voice.

He just shakes his head in response, “No one mom, just some old wondering hag.” 

“Now, now no need to be any ruder then you already were.” Came the old women’s voice behind Derek. He turned to face her and raised a protective arm in front of his mother, pushing her behind him to keep distance between Talia and the potential danger before them. 

“What the hell are you…?” Derek ask but all he got in response was her raising the hand not holding the rose and snapping her fingers. 

Suddenly all the power in the house goes out, doors and windows being sealed shut unable to be open. The kids go to their phones to call for help but all dead including the land line. Mrs. McCall rushes over to Scott and the others trying to keep them all close, not understanding what was happening to them as Robert runs over to his wife and son to protect them. The old women had other plans, with a flick of her wrist an invisible force flung them all against the wall, holding everyone in place unable to move. 

Everyone that is except for Derek who found himself cuffed at his hands and feet chained to the floor. He struggled against his bind and glaring at the bitch who had done this to them. “You damn bitch! Who are you and why the fuck you doing this to us?!” The women cackled and reached up to, what Derek thought was to remove the hood of her coat. 

She did of course but only after digging her nails into her skin of her neck to peel back and remove her face like some sort of mask. The coat and mask or whatever you wanted to call it dropped to the floor, there stood before Derek was a beautiful breath taking blond women with the most amazing hazel green eyes. 

“Well, well, well do you kiss your mother with that mouth young man? Cause I must say that was not a polite thing to say. Then again you haven’t been polite to me when you saw my frail helpless old self at the door. Not to mention from what I can see in your heart, if that’s what you even want to call it, there is hardly anything polite or loveable about you in that soul of yours.” 

Derek stared the women down as fear sent shivers all over his body causing him to tremble. “You haven’t answered my questions…who are you and what do you want with us?” he asked trying to seem fearless but she could see through him easily. 

“You can call me Kate and if any you lovely folks haven’t figured it out yet, I’m a witch.” Kate says flashing him a charming smile. “Shouldn’t be that hard to figure out given everything I did with just one hand.” Giving the group a small chuckle. “As for what I want, well thanks to you and that ice cold heart of yours Derek I’m going to do something fun I haven’t done in ages. I am going to put a curse on you and everyone in this house.” 

Her charming smile turned into a dark smirk. The others had been freaking out since the power was cut, became too stunned to speak at Kate’s words. Jackson however needed to know why he was being punished for whatever crime Derek committed against this witch. 

“Why us?! Derek is the one who fucked shit up and did you wrong, not us!!” Jackson shouted throwing his own minister glare at Kate. 

“Jackson…just for once be quiet…before you make things worse.” 

Lydia scolded with tears and mascara streaming down her face. Kate threw a glance their way then looking back at Derek. 

“Yes it is true; Derek here is the one who turned me away when all I wanted was shelter for the night. Every soul in this room holds a special place in his heart, even though he doesn’t show it much anymore. Just keeps it hidden behind so many walls for awhile now. For that he and the ones he holds dear will be punished as well. Now let us get started shall we?”

She took her eyes from Derek and walking over to the others, lifting her hand she releases his parents and sisters from the wall. Robert held Talia and the girls looking up at with pleading eyes. “Please…I apologize for my son’s behavior but don’t hurt any of us, I beg you please.” Kate gave a heavy sigh looking at the beautiful rose still in her hand.

“Yes I am a witch with powerful magic, yes I am punishing your son and the others with a curse, and no I am not a monster that will harm you.” She spoke in a surprising soft voice.

“Then what will you do to us?” Robert asked holding his girls as close as possible. Kate looked up from her rose and holds up her free hand that started to glow a bright white. 

“I see you have much love for your family and you always want them close, you shall have your wish Robert Hale.” She waved her arm as the glow got increasingly brighter. When the light faded all that was left of the Hales was a grand family portrait of the four of them.

“NO!! MOM!! DAD!! LAURA!! CORA!!” Derek shouted at the top of his lungs trying to get to them but the chains only made him fall to the floor. “Kate!!!! Spare the others and just punish me!!!” 

The witch just ignored him moving in to Jackson and Lydia next. She looked down at her rose again before speaking. “Jackson Whittemore, your heart is as cold as Derek’s yet I see a flicker of hope and love for Lydia Martin here. For you I shall make you part kanima.” Kate raised her hand this time glowing bright green.

Jackson screamed in pain as the light engulfed his entire body. He dropped to the floor as the light faded, panting and gasping for air to return to his lungs. Half of his body was covered in lizard scales and claws coming out of his finger nails. When he opened his eyes they were no longer his usual blue instead they were like a snakes, yellow with slit pupils and he had a mouth full of grayish black fangs. Kate turned her attention and hand to Lydia then with it glowing bright red. Lydia closed her eyes tight, still crying and hoping that when she does open them whatever horrible nightmare she was in was over. 

“You my dear Lydia will no longer be surrounded by popularity and life only lost and death like the banshee you will become.” 

Lydia never opened her eyes when the light took over her body like it had done to Jackson only she didn’t feel the same kind of pain. She didn’t want to see what the curse had done to change her beautiful appearance. Afraid she be some kind of hideous looking monster, she still looked human only her hair flatten and a little tangled as if it was wet. Blood red dress down to her knees and slight torn around the hem, and permanent tear stained face with black streaks. 

“Damn it Kate that’s enough!!” Derek kept shouting at her and struggling against his chains that only dug into his wrist causing them to bleed. 

“Calm down I’ll get to you in a moment Derek, after I have finished taking care of your friends here.” She said looking over at Boyd, Isaac, Scott and Erica. 

Raising her hand to them as it glow a bright golden yellow. “All four of you are nothing more then lost wolves looking for a pack to be part of. Mostly following Derek around for protection and the leader you believe him to be…it’s a little sad if you ask me. You’ll become what you are werewolf betas with Derek as your alpha.” They didn’t feel much pain as their teeth grew into fangs and nails into claws similar to Jackson’s. Dropping to the floor they looked at one another notice all their eyes were the same golden yellow. 

“As for you Mrs. McCall, these children will need a guardian to watch after them since they are still young, which of course is you. For that you will be a forest house elf.” 

This time it was only her pointer finger glowing with a little pink orb around it and gently touched Melissa’s forehead. The small orb sent sparks turning her ears pointy and placed a collar around her neck.

“You will have knowledge of the land to live off of it, while looking out for these children.” Kate said as she pulled her finger away just as Melissa dropped to the floor.

Kate stood there motionless admiring her work before walking back over to Derek with her hand and most of her arm glowing pure black and raising it above him. 

“Derek…you shall be a full werewolf with eyes steel ice blue as your heart.”

With a flick of her wrist the black glow flew off of her and latching onto Derek’s whole body. He screams in agenizing pain as his body began to change. Bones cracking and twisting inside of him, hands and feet changing into massive paws with large claws extending from them. His teeth becoming razor sharp fangs as strong jaw grows into a long snout. 

The others stared in horror as Derek cries out, his body being covered in black fur and growing so large his clothes being ripped and torn apart. He slowly manages to push himself up onto his feet but what stood before them wasn’t Derek anymore. A massive black wolf at least 8ft tall stood before them still bound in chains. The wolf tipped his head back letting out s pricing loud roar.

“Let it out Derek but if you don’t quiet down you won’t be able to hear me when I tell you how to break this curse.” Kate said walking over to a little end table. 

The beast stopped his howling looking over at the witch who had her back to him. “Tell me what I need to do to change everyone back to themselves and get my family back.” Derek spoke surprised to find his human voice. Only it was deeper than usual and had a hint of a growl in, which could be his anger towards Kate. 

“This rose much like myself has special powers to it and is the key to breaking your curse. This wolf is how you’ll look every night, during the day you’ll be human but still have the look of a beast. You must find someone who can truly love you as you are, give them the same love in return…only then will you be set free.” 

Kate placed the rose on the table and created a glass jar to keep it safe. Giving it a gentle kiss a frost coated the jar to preserve the magical item inside.

“What the fuck does finding someone to love have to do with the fucking flower?! You said it was the key to breaking the curse!!!” Derek shouted at her though it seemed more like a roar. 

“It is the key because I’m not waiting around forever for you to learn your lesson! In ten years the rose will bloom and if you have not found someone to love you when the last pedal falls at midnight on the tenth year, you will remain this way until the end of time!!” Kate shouted back as she turned to face him. “Never again you will see your family besides as a portrait and your friends will remain this way for all times unless you learn to love again!” 

She took a couple of calming breaths and composed herself. “Ten years Derek Hale to find someone to love you or never again go back to how things were.” 

Kate clapped her hands together and as she pulled them apart a beautiful handheld mirror appeared. It was a silver white with three roses on it and the stems wrapped around the handle of it. 

“This mirror will show you anything you wish to see. The woods, the town or even another state if you wish. Just say what you want to see and it’ll show you.” She sets the mirror down next to the rose, and then walks to the front door to leave. A small flick of her wrist and the chains were gone. 

“Ten years Derek I wish you the best of luck.” With that the witch was gone, vanished like dust in the wind. 

Derek fell to his front paws not saying a word. Just huffing out heavy breaths and the fur on his neck standing up. Melissa stood up and took slow steps towards him so not to startle him. “Derek…? Derek sweetie…it’ll all be okay…” when she reached out to comfort to him, he jerks away and takes off up the stairs to his room. 

The others could hear loud banging, things being smashed and thrown around. Lydia finally deciding to open her eyes and scanned the room noticing there was something or rather someone missing. 

“Where’s Peter? He isn’t here…Kate didn’t get to him.” She spoke up as they looked at her realizing she was right. The guys all ran outside looking for him or any kind of sign he was okay. At the back door Boyd found a forgotten pack of cigarettes and one half smoked on the ground. 

“He must have been out here when Kate locked us in. Maybe he saw what happened through the windows then ran off to get help from town.” Scott said with his hopes a little too high.

“Scott…even by some miracle someone believe him, the only way for us to be normal again is for Derek to find love.” Isaac said placing a hand on the younger teen’s shoulder. Jackson just scuffed rolling his eyes.

“Well guess that means we’re stuck like this forever then.”


	2. chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue we met Derek our beast and how he came to be. Now chapter one we meet our beauty himself

  Two veggie burgers and berry wheat salads with freshly cut carrots on the side. All well prepared from fresh organic ingredients and made by hand at home. Not to mention one big mess of a kitchen Stiles is sure to hear about if it’s not cleaned up before his dad’s shift is over and walking in on said mess. He’ll worry about it after he gets back home from his lunch date with the sheriff, but before that Stiles needed to run a quick errand. Quickly running upstairs to get cleaned up and changed into some fresh clothes. Stiles grabbed the keys to Roscoe, after double checking he had everything needed. Placing the bag with the food, Stiles started his jeep up to make his way into town.

  Stiles grew up and spent his whole life in Beacon Hills never really been outside of the small town. Other then the field trip to the state capitol and a few away games for lacrosse back in high school.

  Yeah its true with his grades Stiles had his pick of collages out of town or state, but that would mean leaving his dad alone was out of the question. They were all each other had left in the world ever since his mom passed away. The first couple months were rough between John’s drinking and Stiles’ panic attacks or when he acted out, but they got through it together even managed to put it behind them. Only thing was the town didn’t seem to want them to forget their mistakes.

  That was the one thing Stiles hated about the people of Beacon Hills; they have nothing better to do than to gossip about Sheriff Stilinski’s hyper activate son, who always seems to find trouble because he lost his mom at such a young age. All through high school kids would tease and taunt him about his anxiety that sometimes would trigger panic attacks, he would be found in the boy’s locker room trying to get his breathing under control. Stiles thought joining the lacrosse team would help stop that, instead it just end up being the outcast wannabe of the team.

  Reading is his only escape from reality and a way for him to feel close to his mom. Reminds him of the times they use to spend over any book Stiles could get his hands on from **There Was an Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly** to the **Harry Potter books**. It was their special time together, even when Claudia was lying sick in the hospital bed she wanted to read with Stiles until she couldn’t anymore.

  Sophomore year of high school was when Stiles discovered his love for mythology, lore and anything supernatural. His favorite subject was werewolves; about half of his room was covered with them of drawings and a few books he had. One time he even tried convincing his dad that having a pet wolf would be so much better than a dog or a cat, sadly the closes he got to a wolf was at the zoo.

  Pulling up outside a small family owned book store Stiles parked his jeep and climbed out book in hand. _The World of Supernatural and Magic_ is the store to go to for best collection of books of werewolves and all other supernatural lore. Not to mention books on which craft and natural herbs for healing.

  The door chimed as Stiles made his way and is greeted the store owner Lirio with a warm smile. “Stiles hun it’s always good to see you.” He smiles in return pulling her into a hug.

 “It’s good to see you too, that beautiful smile of yours always seems to brighten my mood. It’s almost like some kind of spell to make me happier than I already am.” pulling back from the hug. “I just came by to return the book I borrowed.” Handing over the book in his hands.

 “Well well must have been hard to put down if you’re finished with it already.” She giggled accepting the book. “Tell you what, why don’t you go pick out another book to read while I go put this one back.”

  Lirio patted Stiles on the shoulder as she made her way to the front counter. He makes a beeline for the section in the back knowing exactly which book he wanted.

  Stiles like Lirio, she had become like a mother figure to him not long after he found the book store. She welcome him into her home with open arms and helped opened his mind more to the world of supernatural. Even told him how she was a Wiccan, basically a witch with no magic powers and all the herbs in her store were natural from the forest reserve. Most of Lirio’s mixers worked just as well as any as medication doctors will proscribe for you. One of her special tea that was a family recipe helps calm Stiles’ anxiety more than the adderall he been on for years could’ve. Hell what she charged for the couple of herbs to max the tea compared to one bottle of pills wasn’t much. Wasn’t hard to convince his dad to take him off adderall and switch to the tea that stiles just needed to have at either breakfast or lunch.

  Yeah of course Stiles tried to set his dad and Lirio up more than once back in school. The two did get along well, became good friends not long after Stiles introduced them. Though they both have told him numerous times that friendship was all their relationship was going to be. That didn’t stop Stiles from hoping one day he would call Lirio mom.

  Ever since the day he walked through that door into her life she gave him a safe place, other than the sheriff’s station and home. Someone he could talk to about this other world and not be made fun of for it. Somewhere to go after school or lacrosse practice, the nights when his dad to work late at the station and he didn’t want to be alone. She taught him herbs and how to properly mix them for colds, ivy poison, even for cuts or dog bites.

  Lirio gave him love and care that she even said more than once; he was like the son she had always wanted. Stiles felt happy, cause of the feeling of having a mother again at the same time wasn’t replacing the one he lost.

  Reaching up on the second top shelf Stiles grabs the book he wanted. Stepping down from the latter, he walks back to the front of the shop. Handing the book to Lirio with a big smile on his face.

 “I’d like to barrow this one please.”

  Looking down at the book Lirio gave a slight chuckle. “This one again?? My goodness I’ve lost count how many times you’ve read this one.”

  “What can I say? It’s my favorite love story between a werewolf and a human. Yeah old story written about 20 years ago and not a happy ending that would make it a best seller. The moments between from when they met until the end, makes me hopeful to find love one day. Not to mention still holding a torch that one day you and my dad will open your eyes of how crazy you are for each other.”

  Stiles gave her a smirk and little wink, making Lirio chuckle again. “Stiles your father and I have told you we’re just friends. Yes we love you both but we aren’t so sure there is love between us. As for the book if you truly love it that much then it’s all yours free of charge.”

  She said handing the book back to him with a warm smile. Looking down at the book in her hands then back up into her eyes. Lirio can see a look of disbalife written all over his face and reflecting in his eyes as well.

  “Lirio…I don’t know if I can accept such a wonderful gift like this…”

  “Stiles sweetie, I know you love this book and I want you to give it to you. One the reasons we get along so well is cause you truly love this world as much as I do. The few other customers I get are either wannabe little Goth girls who think they can be witches, who think they can do magic or little old ladies looking for herbs. The couple small minded teenagers that come in only like the fake Twilight shit of werewolves and vampires.”

  Stiles chuckled a little at that comment as Lirio reached up wiping a stray tear from his cheek.

 “Not to mention all the little imperfections from the creased pages to the faded spine. You gave this book character Stiles it makes it more yours than mine.”

  She spoke placing _Breaking the Love Barrier_ in his hands. Stiles looks at it before hugging the book to his heart, giving Lirio the second biggest smile as if she had given him the world again. The first time being was when Stiles first walked into her store and saw him as person not as freak or the sheriff’s son.

 “Thank you…thank you so much Lirio, this is one of the best gifts I’ve ever received.”

  He said leaning forward to place a small kiss on her cheek. Lirio gave him a small kiss on the cheek in return.

 “You’re welcome prince charming. Now go on and tell your father I said hi.” She giggled patting him on the back. “Go on hun I’ll see you around.”

  Stiles nods giving her one last kiss on the before walking out and heading back to his jeep. He couldn’t wait to tell his dad the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Second I just wanted to talk about the charter Liro, yes she is an Original charter to the world of Teen Wolf but she does exist in one of my favorite movies The Craft. In the movie she is a witch of some sort who helps and guids the main charter sarah. the actress who plays her is a beautiful women and when i was writing this story she came to mind about owning the store. So what makes Lirio in this story i took from both the movie and my own imagination.   
> plus if you haven't seen The Craft I do recommend it, its one of my favorite witch movies.
> 
> p.s   
> I love to hear your thoughts please comment ;3 <3


	3. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to quickly edit my spacing work cause it was 2 am and my brain was kinda dead at the time. i hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Unfortunately his good mood quickly went south when Stiles saw a familiar big blue truck parked next to Roscoe. The owner and his spineless minion were leaning against his jeep. The owner gave Stiles a sweet charming sickly smile that reminded him of snack getting ready to sink its venomous fangs into you. Not to mention the cold shiver running down his spine as he felt those eyes racking over his body with lust.

“I thought you and Corey here left town after graduation. What you doing back here Theo?” 

Stiles spat walking past the duo to get into his ride and hopefully leave without really talking to the douche bag. Knowing talking would only put him in a worst mood.

“We did leave to go attend college and see what life had to offer us. Corey here came back when his grandma died some time ago. I just got back after getting out of a bad relationship.” Theo said pushing away from the jeep to go stand by Stiles. 

“I was on my way to get something to eat; when I spotted your death trap you call a car. I figured since we haven’t seen or talked in years, we could catch up over some lunch. What you say?” He asked leaning closer into Stiles’ personal space.

Rolling his eyes Stiles looks over at him, with a deadpan look all over his face. “I have plans to meet up with my dad, the sheriff in case you have forgotten. Even if I didn’t still wouldn’t cause I have no intention of catching up with you. Besides Corey is with you, treat him to a nice meal instead.”

Opening the driver’s side door; trying to get away from this pointless conversation. Theo not wanting him to leave yet snatches the book from his hands. Taking a few steps back as Corey goes to stand between the two of them. 

“Calm down Stiles no reason to get worked up” Corey said as Stiles glared at him.

“Fuck off and give back my book now Theo. I’m running a little late already.” 

Stiles said trying to reach around the little minion to get his book, but Corey put a hand on Stiles’ chest nudging him back. Theo took a couple more steps back to keep out of Stiles’ reach, as he thumbs through the pages. 

“Oh Sti…please tell me you’re not still reading these stupid supernatural stories.” He said with disappointment looking over at him. “I use to think it was cute and just a phase you were going through when we dated. Yet…for whatever reason you still haven’t gotten past this phase. Hell I never could figure out why you perfered to spend your time reading than with me.” 

Shoving past Corey, he manages to snatch his book back from Theo. Brushing off any dirt and grime that might have gotten on it from his slimy palms. Stiles quickly places it safely on the passenger seat, when Theo grabs his arm. 

“Oh come on babe…you need to get your pretty little head out those kind damn books before you go crazy obsessing over them. Please forget about those fairy tales and try to help me make us work again.” 

Theo stated more then asked him. That just fueled Stiles’ anger but the next words out of Corey’s mouth are what push him over the edge.

“You’re not that stupid Stilinski, being with Theo is the better choice then someday ending up like that crazy dad of yours. The longer he is in charge of keeping us safe the more he drives us down into the crazy hole with him.” 

Theo busted out laughing patting Corey on the back. “You got that right; he always seems to be working more on stupid cold cases than what is going on in this town.” 

They continued laughing, not paying any attention to Stiles who had grabbed his trusty old baseball bat and a wrench from the trunk. Walking around to the back of Theo’s truck, with two powerful swings he took out both tail lights.

Theo stopped laughing when he heard the sound of glass breaking. Quickly he ran to the back of his truck as Stiles was making his way to the front. Tightening his grip on the wrench, Stiles looks over at Corey anger burning in his eyes. 

“Fucking hell…STILES!!” Theo shouted making his way back over to him. “You smashed both my taillights!!” 

“Yeah should get that and your windshield fixed before you a get tickets for that.” Stiles said before throwing the wrench and hitting the windshield almost dead center.

Stiles raises his bat pointing it in Corey’s direction. “Don’t ever speak about my dad like that again. He is a damn good man and a fine sheriff.” He then turns towards Theo. “Same to you asshole. You listen to me Theo Raeken and listen good, there is no us. We will never be together again; the idea of us went down the shit hole when you fucked up.” 

Stiles grabbed the wrench throwing back in the trunk with his bat. “One last thing before I go Theo.” he saying looking over at him. “I know you only put my dad down is because he is the sheriff and your dad never will be.” 

With those final words hanging in the air Stiles climbs into Roscoe. Starting it up and quickly pulling out of the parking lot, heading in the direction of the sheriff’s station. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking into the station food in hand and still trying to calm down from his encounter with Theo. The smiling friendly faces of the deputies that have known him since he was a kid, does help lighten his mood a little. Stiles was making his way to his dad’s office when a deputy stepped out of the break room with a fresh cup of coffee in hand. The sight of the man quickly brought a genuine smile to Stiles’ face.

“Hey Parrish, you’re a sight for sore eyes man.” 

Stiles said getting his attention and earning a smile in return. “Hey Stiles always good to see you too.” The older man said pulling Stiles into a one arm hug, careful not to spill any of his coffee on them. 

“You’re running a little today, make a bigger mess of the kitchen while trying to clean up the one you already made again?” Jordan laughed when Stiles playfully punched him in the arm. 

“I’m only kidding, calm down Rocky. Your dad is actually talking with someone right now, more than welcome to come chill at my desk until they’re done.” 

“Sounds good, I brought something for you as well.” Stiles said reaching into his pocket and pulled out a bag of Reese’s Pieces. 

Parrish chuckled snatching the bag of candy from Stiles. Taking a seat at the desk, Stiles sets the bag of food down. He notices Parrish eyeing the bag over his cup of coffee. 

“So what tasteless crazy healthy food did you bring your dad this time?”

“Hey you’ve had my cooking before so you know it isn’t tasteless. It’s just a couple veggie burgers, salads and carrots; I know he doesn’t love this stuff but knows it’s good for him.”

“Then why bring him this food and destroy his kitchen to make him something he doesn’t want?” Jordan asks eating some of the Reese’s from the bag. 

“Because it’s what makes me such a great son, I put heart in preparing a home cooked meal for him. A good son would just go out and buy something already to eat.” Stiles said with a slight shrug of his shoulder.

“You know an even better son would bring his dad a burger made of real meat. Like the ones he gets from Burger King whenever he has the chance to sneak one without you finding out about it.” Jordan said through laughter.

“By the way you seem to be avoiding my question and remarks about a messy kitchen. How big of a mess do you have to clean up this time before the sheriff gets home?”

A slight blush appears on Stiles’ face as he thinks of state he left the kitchen in rushing out the door. “Well I uh…y-you know jus- um…hardly anything…shut up!” 

Stiles stuttered before leaning back in his seat, arms folded over his chest pouting like a stubborn child. Jordan always got a kick of teasing the younger man, especially when he gets little reactions like this out of him. Stiles of course would find a way of getting back at him for it; either some kind of practical joke or setting him up on some kind of ridicules blind date. 

Jordan chuckled more holding the bag of candy out to him. “Don’t be like that batman; you know I’m just kidding.” Stiles looks at him a few short moments before smiling and accepting some of the Reese’s pieces.

Jordan Parrish first joined the Beacon Hills police force when stiles was in his junior year of high school. The sheriff took quite a shine to the young eager deputy. John had hopes for Parrish; taking him under his wing and showing him the ropes. He thought maybe one day he could become the next sheriff of this town.The first time Stiles met Parrish his dad brought him over for dinner. It was also around the time Stiles was discovering his sexuality and he kind of developed a little crush on the deputy. One of the most embarrassing moments in his life was when Stiles acted on his feelings thinking Parrish felt the same way; he came on a little too strong and kissed the older man. 

Of course he did gently turned Stiles down and told him how he did like him, but only as a little brother. Once they both managed to get past that awkward moment, they got along better and even become closer over time.It drove John crazy that Stiles had another excuse to come to the station and disrupting his work; or sticking his nose in whatever case they were working on. Though it bring joy to his heart to see Stiles bond so close to someone, at some point Jordan even became like a second son to John.Parrish went from a complete stranger to someone Stiles could call family; hell he did say Stiles was like a brother so he become a big brother to him. Someone Stiles felt like he could count on for just about anything, and did since the Deputy was the first person to find him the night Theo hurt him. 

“Thanks for cheering me up Parrish; I needed it after the crap I had to deal with today.” Stiles said popping a couple pieces into his mouth. 

Curious at his statement, the deputy put his coffee back down watching Stiles. “Did something happen? Last time you said something like that, you came here after a shitty date.” 

“Theo Raeken is back in town for whatever reason. Saw him before coming here and the asshole said he wanted to give us another try.” 

Stiles said feeling the anger return, just not strong as it was when he saw him. He shoved the rest of the candy in his mouth looking over at Parrish.

Jordan felt anger brewing his chest at the mention of Theo. He never forgave him for what he had done to Stiles. Theo being back in town could only mean he was here to hurt Stiles again and wasn’t going to have it. 

“Want me to find a way to throw him in holding for awhile?” He asked serious written all over his face. 

This just made Stiles smirk remembering what he did. “Well if you happen to see his stupid truck, it’s got two tail lights and a smashed windshield.” They both laughed at how destructive Stiles can be when you get on his bad side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I hope you enjoyed the chapter next chapter i will be bringing sheriff into the story so something to look forward to. 
> 
> p.s. i love comments


	4. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey newest chapter and Sheriff Stilinski is here everyone. To be honest i was planning on uploading this yesterday but got little distracted by my Star Wars movie marathon. So please enjoy!

Jordan was telling a story about an arrest they made last week, for drunk and disorderly while streaking. “It took about 8 of us to restrain this guy. He was running around the lacrosse field and screaming at the top of his lungs, ‘WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!!!’”

Stiles leans back in his seat laughing so hard he clenched his stomach. “I swear if you tell me it’s who I think it is, I may just die laughing right here.”

“It was none other coach Finstock himself, who else would do something like that?” Jordan said laughing along with Stiles when he door to the sheriff’s office opened. 

Their laughter slowly died down as John thanked someone for coming in. Looking over wiping away a few tears from his eyes; Stiles notices the lady was a store manager at the mall a few years ago. He remembers she was also one of the last few people who saw Laura Hale and Lydia Martian before they disappeared. 

“Well looks like your dad is free now,” Jordan said getting Stiles’ attention. “Enjoy your lunch Together.”

“Long as he doesn’t bring up my love life or that I’m starving him with my goodhearted meals, sure we will.” Stiles stood from his seat with the bag of food in hand. “Next Tuesday we on for bowling and loser buys drinks?” 

Jordan just chuckled, “Be prepared to be the designated driver cause after I kick your ass I plan on getting wasted.” 

“Please, I’m going to be the one with a regrettable hangover the next day.” Stiles said throwing a wink at the deputy. 

Walking into his dad’s office, Stiles waste no time pulling all the food out. “I know you’re starving but there is no need to fret, your loyal son is here to the rescue with a meal made special just for you and made by yours truly.” 

John sighed looking at what Stiles made this time. His eyes landing on the burger stomach rumbling with hunger. Taking his seat behind the desk John picked the sandwich and took a generous bite. Even if it wasn’t a whopper from burger king he loved so much the veggie burger wasn’t half bad. 

“Well not exactly what I wanted when I asked you for a burger but it’s not half bad and this way I’ll be less hungry too.” Stiles took that as a win for home cooked over fast food. 

They ate together in silence for a few minutes before John spoke up again. “Tell me, besides making a mess at to prepare me food; how is your day going?” 

Putting his salad bowl down a small smile spread across Stiles’ face. “Well I went down to go see Lirio to return that book I recently borrowed. Then…I was going to borrow that one book that I loved to read more than any other one in the store again. She decided I could have it instead, gave it to me free of charge…more like gave it to me as gift basically.” Just telling his dad the good news, the smile on his face grows wider. 

“I’m surprised she didn’t before, you read it so many different times I lost count. Same with how many times I would come only to find you sound asleep on the couch with that book resting on your chest.” 

John smiled as another memory came to mind, “Reminded of me of the times I use to find your mother like that. Before you were born whatever the book of the week was for her I’d always find her asleep on the couch with it on her chest. Then after you were born she fall asleep in the rocking chair you in her arms and the forgotten kid’s book laying at her feet.” 

Tears prickled in John’s eyes as he spoke of his late wife. “Believe you were no more than a month old when she started reading to you. It was her favorite thing in the world to do with you, and her heart almost burst out of her chest the day you started reading along.” 

Stiles wiped away the tears from his eyes thinking of the last time they read together in her hospital bed, before quietly passing away in her sleep. 

“Uh so hey dad, when talking with Lirio and I brought up the idea of you two going out on a date again, she didn’t seemed too bothered by the idea this time.” Stiles said trying to change the subject and brighten the mood in the room. 

Being shaken from thoughts of Claudia, John looked his son in the eye giving him a stern look. “Stiles…we have been over this multiple times since the first time you brought the idea of Lirio and I getting together. She and I are just good friends and if we supposed to be more than that, it will happen when the time is right.” 

Same song different verse Stiles just rolled his hearing the same thing when he brought up John and Lirio getting together. “Besides,” John continued, “If you feel up to talking love lives, lets discuss yours shall we? I hear Theo Raeken is back in town. Remember how cute you two were back in school, I never understood why you broke things off with him.”

Trying to keep his anger in check Stiles looks down, taking a few deep breaths to stay calm. “Dad I’ve told you, he wasn’t the one for me. We just didn’t click right together; if you ask me what Theo and I had was more puppy than true love.” Stiles said shoving a spoonful of salad into his mouth. 

Keeping a secret from his dad or the sheriff himself for that matter wasn’t one of Stiles’ proudest moments in his life. The only ones who knows the truth about the Theo break up was Parrish and Lirio. They have wanted to tell John more than once what happen that night. Only thing that kept them from saying anything was because Stiles had begged on his knees with tears streaming down his face to keep it a secret from his dad. 

“I just think the right guy for me hasn’t come into my life yet. When that day comes I’ll know it, just like you knew mom was going to be the person you end up marrying when you first met.” 

“Well I hope he shows up soon so can get married, give me grandkids, and not worry about as much.” John said finishing the last of his meal, not evening bothering touching his carrots.

“I’ll always worry about you no matter what and you’ll always worry about me too. Prince we have to pay for being father and son I supposed…ask me not a bad thing.” Stiles’ words touched the sheriff in a way it brought a smile to his lips. 

“Yeah, thanks Stiles…for being a wonderful son and for lunch.” John said checking his watch, “I should be getting back to work now.”

Stiles nodded and started packing up the dirty containers when a thought from earlier came to mind. “Hey dad that women you spoke to before I got here…are you looking into the Hale party disappearance?”

John let out a heavy sigh, he handed the folder over to his noisy son. “This coming winter it will be 10 years since the Hale family and few guest disappeared. Talia, Robert, Laura Derek and Cora Hale threw a party at their home on January 27, 2007; for Derek’s 16th birthday.” John stated the case as Stiles flipped thru the folder. 

“The few party guest they had over were Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martian, Mellissa and…Scott McCall” John looked up at his son who was staring at the last photo of his best friend. 

Stiles cleared his throat and handed the folder back over. “Wasn’t there a key witness who was there? Saw everything that happened to the victims?” 

“Peter Hale isn’t what you would call a reliable witness. I’m just looking into people and things, hoping I might come across anything could’ve possibly over looked back then.” John stood walking Stiles over to the door, “I might be pulling some late nights for as long as this is going to take. I’ll be sure to let you know when you can come by for either lunch or dinner.” 

Stiles nodded and gave his dad a quick hug, “I have this strong feeling you’ll find Scott…you’ll find them all because you’re the greatest sheriff this town has ever seen.”

John blushed slightly embarrassed by Stiles’ words, but his heart filled with joy knowing how much faith his son has in him. “Thanks son...run along now, I’m sure you have tonight and can’t have you being late on my account.” 

Stiles chuckled giving his dad one last hug before heading out the door. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Stiles made it back home he still had plenty of free time before his shift at diner. Making use of that time he went about cleaning up the mess he made earlier. 

Once the last of the dishes were dried and put away, Stiles flopped down onto the living room couch. Letting out a soft sigh he reached into his pants pocket pulling out the picture he took from his dad’s case file. 

He wasn’t sure why he took the photo of Derek Hale in the first place. Staring at the photo Stiles couldn’t denied he found him attractive, even then when he first saw Derek. Stiles remembers seeing the brooding teen a few times around town and couples outside Scott’s house, when Derek waited in the car for his mom. 

He also remembers thinking to himself ‘how someone with a good life like Derek’s could seem so sad and hurt?’ It was just a feeling Stiles had whenever he got a glimpse of him. 

There was even one time Derek caught Stiles staring at him and the two made eye contact. Stiles could see some sort of pain hidden behind those captivating eyes of his. They were the most beautiful eyes he ever seen was lost instantly lost in a sea of green. To this day Stiles still sees those eyes staring back at him in his dreams. He wishes more than anything to see them and the man behind those eyes again.


	5. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm back! I've missed you guys <3 <3 <3  
> So as a I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long cause my old computer died I am give you TWO CHAPTERS! <3  
> as always my fellow readers please enjoy

Later the evening going into the early hours of the morning, John finished up some work on the Hale case. Shutting the folder and letting out a tired yawn, John leaned back in his chair. Quick glance at his watch showed there was about 20 minutes left in his shift.

John contemplated going home early to his bed, where sleep was just calling his name. A sudden loud knock at the door drew John from his thoughts. “Come in Parrish, this better be important if you’re coming to me.” 

Jordan poked his head through the door with a big nervous smile plastered on his face. “Heeeeey there sheriff; almost quitting time huh?” 

“You know thanks to raising Stiles I always found beating around the bush kind of pointless and annoying. So…whatever it is you need to say Parrish just say it please.” 

Closing his eyes and took a deep breath, “Wereceivedafewcallsaboutgroupofkidsgoingintothewoodsforsomekindparty.” He said a little too quick to understand what the deputy just said. Opening one eye to see John staring at him with a raised brow. 

“Mind saying that all again but slow this time so I can understand what it is you’re trying to tell me?” 

Jordan nodded before repeating himself slower; “We received a few calls about a group of kids going into the woods for some kind of party.” Shoving his hands into his pockets 

Jordan looks John in the eye. “The thing is…sounds like a simple deputy could use some help from his mentor slash father figure, who showed the simple deputy what it truly means to be an officer of the law. I know it’s almost quitting time for you…”

John held up his hand up to stop Parrish from his rambling. “You’re driving and Friday buying me Burger king for when Stiles isn’t here.” 

“You got a deal boss, I’ll bring the car around.” Jordan said rushing out the door causing a chuckle to rise up in John’s chest.

“That boy is going to make a great sheriff one day.” John said grabbing his coat to head out.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Parked outside the preserved were a couple of cars when they pulled up. “Alright kids couldn’t have gotten far. Ever since that rumor the old Hale house is haunted a couple years ago, teens stopped going anywhere near there.” John said getting out of the car. 

The two officers head into the woods with John leading the way. “Have you been back to the Hale house sir?” Jordan couldn’t help but ask. 

“No…I haven’t stepped foot inside the house since the case went cold about 4 years ago. I was thinking of poking around there for a bit before coming in the station tomorrow.” John said shinning a light through a few trees. 

“Do you think you’ll find everyone who went missing...after all these years?” 

There was a moment of silence between the two before John spoke up. “Deep in my gut I know I’ll find them all and this sad story a happy ending.” He said with strong confidents. 

About ten minutes later they could hear some loud music playing. Getting closer a bond fire came into view and the sounds of teens having a good time. “Alright kids party is over!! We’re going to need see everyone’s IDs!!!!” Jorden shouted over the music. 

While checking IDs Jordan caught a glimpse of a couple kids trying to hide some beer bottles. “Sheriff looks like we got some underage drinking.” Shining a light in one of the teen’s face John can tell he had a few. 

"Alright let’s walk them back to cars and I want everyone to take the breathalyzer. Anyone who blows over a point one take down names and calls their parents.” John announced, the teens groaning in unison. 

“You herd the sheriff follow me.” The group followed Jordan back towards the cars. One of the Teens walks over to John tugging on his sleeve, “Sheriff sir…one of our friends took off deeper into the woods to take a whiz and he hasn’t come back yet…I’m worried.” The young girl said sounding a little upset. 

John patted her on the back and smiled. “I give you my word that I’ll go get your friend and bring him back with me. He is probably just passed out against a tree. Go catch up with deputy Parrish and the others I got this.” He gives her another reassuring smile as she runs to catch up with the others. 

John quickly put out the fire then headed in the direction the drunk teen wondered off to. Walking deeper into the preserve John couldn’t help but notice the temperature drop almost by about 15 degrees.

“Unusual cold weather for late October.” John said to himself pulling his jacket closer and shining his flash light through some tree; never noticing a pair of glowing green eyes watching him. 

Something was nagging at John that someone or something was watching him. Quickly turning around John couldn’t believe what he was seeing; his mind playing tricks on him because there was no way a full grown pure black panther was standing in the middle of the preserve watching him, then came the sound of wolves howling. 

Whipping around John spotted about six or seven wolves running towards him fast. No time to think, he takes off in the only direction of shelter for miles in the woods, the old Hale house. John is running fast as his legs will carry him, but the wolves gaining ground on him much faster. John was starting to think they were going to catch him and he wasn’t going to see Stiles again; until his body collided with something solid.

It was the wall of the garage attached to the house. Pulling out his gun, John fired a couple random shots into the trees to try and slow the pack down to have a clear path to the front porch. Throwing his weight against the door a couple times until it budged open. Once inside John quickly shut the door, locking and barracking it just as the wolves pounded against the wood. 

The wolves snarled and clawed at the door trying to get, but John held is ground waiting them out when a booming roar could be herd somewhere from outside. It was so loud the sheriff wasn’t sure what kind of animal could’ve made that sound, whatever it was certainly did the job of scaring the wolves away. 

Slumping down to the floor John took advantage of the opportunity to catch his breath. Certainly, isn’t as young as he used to be, running to stay ahead in the police academy or when Stiles wanted to run everywhere as a kid. At least the old sheriff of Beacon Hills can out run a pack of wolves.

Taking in his surroundings of the house, John couldn’t help but notice how clean and well-kept the place was for being abandon as long it’s been. Even caught sight of few small lights coming from the living room if memory served correct. 

Getting to his feet and holstering his gun, John made his way into the living room. Passing two figures hidden in the shadows of the staircase, “The wolves must’ve chased him here…” Scott whispered hoping not to be herd. 

“Who gives a fuck? We need to get him out of here before our alpha returns.”

“Jackson show some respect for the sheriff.” Scott scolded as Jackson just rolled his eyes at him.

“Hello? Someone here?” John called out, “Look I’m not here to arrest you for trespassing. I was chased here by some wild animals and I just needed some shelter until it was safe.”

Looking around the room for whoever may be hiding or perhaps living here. Pulling his hoodie up to try and hide his face or his wolfish features; slowly crawling out of the shadows approaching the sheriff. 

“Scott…Scott get back here!” Jackson exclaimed trying to stop him. 

“Sheriff Stilinski…you’re more than welcomed to hide out here. Even more be happy to help you find your way back to your car.” 

“You fucking idiot get back here.” Jackson demanded when John spotted Scott near the doorway.

“May I ask you to show yourself and for your name too?” John said gently trying to get the stranger to show himself. 

Scott came more into view but keeping his face and hands out of sights. “It’s been a long-time sheriff…Stiles must still hate when you work these late hours.” 

John stared at the person standing before him and taking in every word he just said. “Scott…? Scott McCall…? Is that really you…?” 

“Yeah…it’s me sheriff…” Scott confessed still unable to look John in the eye. 

“If you’re here…what about the others who went missing?” John asked taking a couple causes steps closer, but Scott stepped back.

“Jackson Whittemore and I are the only ones in the house…but yes they’re all here…it’s a long story.” 

Scott tried to explained before Jackson stormed into the room grabbing John’s arm. “Scott shut up and just forget it, sheriff you need to forget you saw us. Now you need to leave before he returns.” 

“Jackson let him go! He just looking for shelter and just wants to help us! It’s dangerous out there.” 

“How much danger do you think he’ll been in when our alpha returns and finds him here!?” Jackson yelled tugging John towards the front door. 

“Jackson let the sheriff go!” Scott shouted trying to pull the jock off of John. 

Jackson threw Scott a dirty look stopping the beta from pulling at him. “Scott! Sheriff or not if alpha finds him here, we’ll be punished for letting him in here. Not to mention what he’ll do to a stranger in his home!!” 

“Jackson would you listen to me for one god damn second?!” Scott shouted pulling Jackson off of john, when a short distant howl came through the air. 

John stiffened at the sound, reaching for the gun in fear the pack returned. Scott and Jackson exchanged a look, “that was Isaac…they’re close…”

“Do something about him now McCall…!” Jackson ordered making his way to front door, clearing away the entrance. 

“Sheriff this way please.” Scott urged pulling John towards the staircase where the two were hidden earlier. “Please stay low and quiet sir…” he whispered when the front door burst open wide open. 

Looking towards the door John caught sight of the largest black wolf he’d ever seen in his life, with eyes red as blood. Walking inside the beast stood on its back legs with perfect balance; tilting his head back sniffing the air, “There’s a stranger here.” 

He spoke making John’s heart beat almost impossibly fast as the beast walked towards the stairs, towards him before Scott stepped in his path. “Alpha please…he’s harmless and just needed a place to hide from her wolves.” 

Scott tried pleading with his alpha but Derek just roared at him. The beta moved out of the way, cowering against the far wall. 

“If he needs a place to stay then I’ll give him one.” Derek growled reaching into the shadows to grab the sheriff and dragged him away.


	6. chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some polish in this chapter see translation at the end notes  
> I am not Polish nor do I speak it so its all google

      After trying on about 15 different dress shirts, 8 pairs of pants, 12 belts, 5 pairs of shoes, and 10 jackets Theo was trying to decide if a tie will pull the outfit together or not. There is a brief knock at the door before his dad entered.

   “Theo I’m heading off to work now and wanted to see what you wanted for dinner tonight.”

   “What you think dad, tie or no tie?” Theo asked turning to his father and ignoring then man’s question.

   “Uh…no tie I guess…don’t mind me asking, what’s the occasion?” Andrew asked in confusion.

   “Going to try win Stiles back than ask for his hand in marriage.” Theo said with confidence straightens out his jacket.

     Andrew sighed leaning against the doorway. “Defiantly without a tie, it never really suited you. Theo…son please forget about the Stilinski boy and move on”

     The man almost pleaded with his son as he threw the ties onto the pile of clothes. “No one can steal my heart cause stiles already owns it.” Theo said checking himself one last time in the mirror.

    Approving himself he reached over to his dresser pocking the ring Theo bought for Stiles, that would guarantee a yes out of him. “Besides with the sheriff as my father in law I may be able to convince him into early retirement.”

  “Theo stop…by this time next year I will be the one retired…then when sheriff Stilinski does step down, Parrish will be the next sheriff of Beacon Hills and I’m perfectly happy with it.”

     When Andrew finished speaking a car horn honked outside. “That’s Corey I’ll be back tonight.” Theo said walking past his father.

   “Your mother is making dinner tonight don’t be late!” Andrew shouted as Theo slammed the front door shut.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

      Stiles was finishing a customer’s special-order arrangement, once the flowers were done and messed cleaned up he was free to go home.

      _Heaven's Garden_ is the most popular flower shop in town, mostly because all the flowers are grown on sight in the backyard. Not to mention the shop Stiles’ mother loved so much it was like her own little piece of heaven. John always ordered special arrangement for special days of the year or just wanted see her smile. Even after her death, John still brings Claudia flowers on valentine’s day and their anniversary; those are the days John visits her by himself. Mostly to talk to Claudia in private about somethings he didn’t want to say in front of stiles, his son does the same on days he sees her alone. Claudia’s birthday and the anniversary of her death is family days they never miss it rain or shine.

    Yes, reading was Stiles’ way of staying close to his mother in his mind and heart, but this shop made him feel close to her spirit. “Oh, Stiles jak zawsze piękny, masz dar od Boga.” The shop owner Mrs. Nowak said bringing a smile to Stiles’ face.

  “Dziękuję ci, then again your daughter is a wonderful teacher who learned from the best.” Stiles said as he cleaned up the stems and leaves.

    Mrs. Nowak came from Poland with her husband and new born to expand her family’s store in America. She, her daughter Aneta, and 3 grandchildren run the store; only reason they gave Stiles a job was because Claudia was like a member of their family.

    They loved her so much Mrs. Nowak never charged Claudia a cent for her wedding or funeral arrangements. “I’ll go put these with the others then head home for the night. Having dinner with my dad at the station tonight, I was even thinking of making him that cabbage roll dish you gave my mom.”

    Stiles placed the vase with the other special orders. “Oh, I remember Claudia saying how you boys loved when she made that dish. It was my grandmother’s recipe that my mother shared with me, I of course shared with my daughter, she shared with her two girls. Family recipe which of course I couldn’t wait to share with your mother, she even taught you well.”

    Mrs. Nowak said with a fond smile, “Your family is our family too, when you see your father tonight give him a big hug for me.”

  “Of course, I will, we think of you as family as well and love you all dearly.” The smile on Mrs. Nowak growing wider.

  “My też cię kocham Stiles, go home spend time with your father. Before I forget there is a przystojny młody mężczyzna in the gardens asking for you.” Mrs. Nowak said before going to help a customer.

    Stiles glanced over his shoulder in confusion about who come to see him when Jordan should be on his way to the station for his shift. Hanging up his apron Stiles headed out the back towards the gardens.

    Standing there between the tulips and begonias was Theo looking admittedly handsome, but Stiles isn’t some stared eye teen anymore and not falling for whatever he wants from this visit. Walking down the steps when Stiles got closer to Theo, Corey turned on a radio playing My Heart Will Go On, that was once their song.

    Stiles just rolled eyes and folded his arms, staring his ex-boyfriend down. “Make this quick Theo I need to go home and prepare dinner. So, what the fuck do you want now?”

  “The same thing I wanted since the day we passed each other in the hallway senior year…you.” Theo said slightly clutching the ring in his pocket.

    Stiles groaned, “Theo I’m going to stop you right there. I made it crystal clear the other day how I will never take you back! Leave me alone or I will go to my dad for a restraining order against you, understand?”

    Even with Stiles shouting threats at him, the smile left Theo’s lips. “Stiles Stilinski, I’ve loved you and have never stopped, nor do I think I ever will stop loving you. You’re the man who has stolen my heart and still hold it in your hands to this day.”

    Theo used his most seductive voice that he knew Stiles loved and could never say no to. “I’m not here to ask if you’ll take me back as a boyfriend, just to see where we might end up…No I’m here to ask you a different question and hopefully you’ll give me the right answer.”

    Dropping to one knee Theo looked his one love in the eye, “Stiles would you do me the honor of accepting this ring and marry me?”

    Pulling out a red velvet box and reveled a beautiful stunning ring inside. Silver with a slight twist in it, 5 amazing crafted diamonds imbedded in the twist. Stiles Stared at the ring in aww and he couldn’t deny how amazing this moment was.

    The story of his father proposing to his mother came to mind, even hearing the story a million times growing up Stiles always loved hearing the story. It became his favorite bedtime story Claudia would tell him almost every night or after she passed John telling it to help calm Stiles down after a panic attack.

    The best part of the story was how Claudia knew the second John got down on one knee what her answer would be. This was Stiles moment, his proposal, and just like his mother he knew his answer the moment Theo got down on one knee.

  “No…I don’t want you as my boyfriend and I sure as hell don’t want you as my husband. You listen to me Theo Raeken and listen good, cause I will never marry you in this life or any other.”

    Reaching out Stiles shut the box looking Theo in the eye with a dead serious look. “So, fuck off and leave me alone…or I will make you regret the day you asked me out on our first date.”

    Storming off Stiles left both Theo and Corey stunned, not to mention speechless. Climbing into his jeep and starting Rosco up, Stiles headed home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

      The drive home from the shop is about ten minutes, but Stiles decided to drive around for a bit to cool his head. Seeing Theo, the first time angered him, this proposal in someplace dear to him has Stiles over the edge.

    At almost every red light or stop sign Stiles would smack his hand against the steering wheel. Once he felt level headed enough Stiles headed home to make his dad some dinner.

    His hands were just about throbbing as he turned down onto his street. “The nerve of that smug, arrogant fucker; To think I would say yes to marring him. As if I would ever want to be with someone like that for the rest of my life.”

    Stiles ran his hand threw his hair a couple times. “Being married to Theo would just mean I’ll be stuck in this small town forever and never have a chance to see the world.” Pulling into the driveway Stiles rested his forehead on the steering wheel.

  “I want a life of excitement and adventure…I want a real man who can give me that.”

    Sudden loud knock on the window startled Stiles out of his thoughts. “Jesus fucking Christ!! Looking over Stiles spot Parrish on the other side of the door.

  “Jordan!!” Jumping out of the jeep, Stiles punches him in the arm a couple times. “You trying to scare the shit out of me or something?! Wait a minute…aren’t you supposed to be at the station right now?”

    Looking the deputy over Stiles can tell he’s been up all night and could tell something was on his mind. “Jordan…what’s wrong? Last time I saw that look on your face, you had to tell me dad got shot…”

    Fear and worst-case scenario running through his mind. Parrish took a shaky breath before looking Stiles in the eye. “Last night your dad and I went into the preserve to break up a party. Some of them had been drinking so I escorted them back to their cars, one of them tells me the sheriff went off into the woods to look for her missing friend.”

  “Alright so what happened to him? Did he get hurt? Is he looking for a missing teen right now?”

  “No…the kid came out a few minutes later, but your dad never did. I search almost all night and most of the morning…there was no sign of him anywhere.”

    Taking in everything Parrish said, Stiles just shakes his head. “What…? W-what do you mean there is n-no sign…? He just didn’t disappear Jordan!!”

  “Stiles…please stay calm and listen to me…” Jordan tried pulling Stiles into a hug.

  “No…no…no…NO!!! Where is he Parrish?!! Take me to my dad NOW!! I’ll search the whole preserve, woods, and the Hale house if I have to!”

  “Sti…”

  “Take me to him now…it’s not a request.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak zawsze piękne - as always beautiful  
> Masz dar of Boga - you have a gift from god  
> Dziękuję Ci - thank you  
> my też cię kochamy - we love you too  
> Przystojny młody człowiek - handsome young man


	7. Apologizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update

To all my readers I truly apologize for not updating in a long time. At first life was getting in the way then holidays came and even started a new job. I was working on chapters where I could. Thing is I write out long hand then type up and edit. Some how I've lost the note book I worked out of. So need to rewrite everything from memory. Again i apologize and thank you for being loyal and sticking around. I'm working writing more and updating as part my new years resolution. I'll do what I can to get next chapter up soon as I can promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed the Prologue of whats to come next. This is my own version of beauty and the beast story with some of the things taken from the original and new one(mostly what I've seen from pics,clips,and trailers). I will try and post what i can between life and work. I also am taking my time writing up the other chapters. going to not make the story too long or short.
> 
> p.s  
> I look forward to comments and feed back from readers. so let me hear your thoughts.


End file.
